Total Eclipse of The Heart
by Swag Usagi
Summary: Aku tak takut berada dalam kegelapan selama itu bersamamu, yang aku takutkan adalh jika aku tak bisa menemukan cahaya lagi jika aku bersamamu. SasuHinaGaa Fict.
1. Chapter 1

**_Total Eclipse Of The Heart_**

 ** _Swag USagi Present._**

 ** _All Character in this fict belong to Mashashi Kishimoto._**

 _Fict ini, sudah terlebih dahulu ada dalam versi Screenplays dengan Out Characternya, dan sudah pernah publish di akun facebook pribadi saya. Dan saya memutuskan untuk membuat Sasuhina versionnya, jadi bagi yang pernah merasa membaca alur cerita yang sama, mohon dimaklumkan._

* * *

Ketika gelap dan terang bertemu tapi tak dapat dipersatukan. Bukan takdir bagi keduanya untuk bersama. Karena ketika keduanya berpapasan satu sama lain, maka harus ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengalah. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, dan menghancurkan salah satu dari mereka. Atau bahkan keduanya.

Bangsa vampire adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak makhluk di muka bumi. Tak begitu besar jumlahnya dan tak terlalu memperlihatkan eksistensi-nya. Tapi, legenda makhluk immortal itu sudah diperkirakan ada sejak berabad abad yang lalu. Bahkan hingga detik ini, banyak vampire yang membaur dalam kehidupan manusia dan terkadang ikut masuk dalam lingkungan jajaran pemerintahan. Diantaranya ada yang menikah dengan manusia dan melahirkan half blood vampire.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, masih banyak terdapat makhluk makhluk yang dianggap mitos oleh masyarakat bumi. Diantaranya kaum elf, werewolf, penyihir hingga goblin. Kaum elf sering dikenal sebagai peri yang bertugas menjaga keseimbangan alam, menjaga keberadaan kaum mereka di tengah perkembangan zaman yang semakin mengancam keberadaan mereka. Berbeda dengan kaum vampire yang terkadang secara terang terangan bergaul dengan manusia. Para elf lebih memilih untuk menghindari kontak dengan manusia. Hidup di pedalaman hutan bersama sama dengan kaum werewolf sebagai penjaga hutan, meski kedua kaum dengan jelas memberikan batasan batasan wilayah mereka masing masing. Satu hal yang membuat kedua kaum ini hidup rukun satu sama lain bahkan hingga bersahabat dan menjalin kerja sama. Bangsa vampire, bangsa yang telah menjadi musuh mereka selama berabad abad yang lalu. Bangsa yang telah menanam kebencian yang mendarah daging secara turun temurun sejak para pendahulu ada. Kaum kelam yang tak mati tapi juga tak bisa dibilang hidup, kaum terkutuk.

"Kapan kau akan membawa mempelaimu, anakku?" seorang pria yang masih terlihat gagah di umurnya yang mencapai 782 tahun. Wajar saja, mereka adalah bangsa vampire yang immortal. Meski umurnya sudah berabad abad lebih, fisiknya masih terlihat seperti pria berusia akhir 40 tahunan di mata manusia. "Nanti." ujar anaknya tanpa menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang kini menghela nafas pasrah. Bosan dengan alasan anaknya yang selalu mengelak jika ditanya soal pendamping hidup.

"Nanti itu kapan, nak? Ayah dan ibumu sudah tua, ayah tak mungkin terus menerus memegang tangku sebagai raja selamanya. Bulan purnama terakhir musim dingin nanti usiamu genap 200 tahun. Itu berarti kau resmi menjadi raja menggantikan ayah, dan saat itu pula kau harus menemukan mempelaimu nak." tutur sang ayah panjang lebar. Si anak menghentikan tangannya dan memandang sang ayah.

"Jika hingga saat yang ditentukan aku belum menemukan pasanganku juga, ayah bisa menyerahkan tahta raja pada Itachi-nii untuk sementara. Bukankah dia telah menandai Konan sebagai pasangannya. Nikahkan saja mereka" ujarnya seraya menunjuk kearah dua sejoli yang berada tepat di seberang mejanya.

"Cih, itu merepotkan. Jangan melimpahkan bebanmu padaku otouto. Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tak mengingkan tahta itu."

"Itu bukan beban nii-sama sayang, itu adalah suatu kehormatan" kilah sang adik. Sedangkan si gadis hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekasih dan calon adik iparnya itu yang kini justru adu mulut.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, meski ratusan tahun berlalu ternyata tak membuat kalian menjadi dewasa" kedua kakak beradik tadi menoleh ke arah suara, dan mendapati ibu mereka yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pola kedua putranya itu.

"Sasuke, cepatlah susul kakakmu dan bawa calon mempelaimu kepada kami. Apa yang ayahmu katakan tadi benar, mau sampai kapan melajang, hah?" tanya sang ibu. Merasa dipojokkan Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dengan wajah masam.

"Kalian selalu saja memojokkanku.." Sasuke merajuk, lalu melangkah pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Mau kemana kau?" teriak sang ayah.

"Main.." si ibu mendecak sebal mendengar jawaban putra sulungnya. "Pulanglah sebelum matahari terbiitt!" kata sang ibu setengah berteriak.

Di tempat lain, istana dekat lembah bukit Pixie. Para elf sedang menggelar pesta perayaan sang Pangeran mereka yang menginjak usia 200 tahun. Sama seperti bangsa vampire, para elf juga termasuk makhluk immortal. Perbedaannya adalah, vampire hidup dalam kegelapan sedangkan para elf hidup dalam gemerlap cahaya.

Para tamu undangan disibukkan dengan perbincangan yang belakangan santer terdengar. Isu mengenai pertunangan sang pangeran yang dikabarkan akan diumumkan malam ini, tapi hingga detik ini bintang dari acara ini sendiri belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Suasana bertambah riuh ketika para gadis saling bertukar gosip dan terang terangan mengumbar rasa iri pada calon ratu negeri peri di masa depan yang mendampingi pangeran yang mereka puja.

Pintu besar di lantai atas berderit, membawa sosok pangeran yang mengenakan pakaian kerajaan bernuansa putih. Sontak saja suasana kembali meriah dengan hebohnya teriakan para gadis dibawah sana yang mengumandangkan nama sang pangeran.

"Pangeran Gaara!"

"Gaara-sama!"

"Ahh, tampannyaaa!"

Sang pangeran hanya tersenyum menyambut 'kehangatan' yang diberikan rakyatnya dari atas balkon yang menghadap ke seluruh tamu undangan.

Sang pangeran menoleh ke arah belakang, ke arah pintu dimana ia tiba tadi. Ia tersenyum mendapati seorang gadis dengan dress berwarna senada dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya yang berhiaskan flower crown yang sengaja ia buatkan untuk sang gadis tersebut, bahkan ia pula yang menyematkannya sendiri ke kepala gadis itu tadi.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disana putri, kemarilah!" ujar Gaara lembut, tapi si gadis hanya menggeleng dan kekeuh di tempatnya. Membuat sang pangeran semakin gemas dan kemudian menghampirinya. Para tamu undangan heran, sang pangeran berbalik arah dari balkon. Karena balkon yang cukup tinggi, mereka tak bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang terjadi di lantai atas.

"Mengapa kau masih berdiri disini?" Gaara meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu sang gadis dan mengangkat dagunya. Dan terlihatlah betapa merahnya raut wajah sang gadis, dia menggigit bibirnya karena gugup.

"Jangan menggodaku di depan umum putri, atau aku akan 'memakanmu' sekarang juga" goda sang pangeran.

"A-aku tak sedang menggodamu! Aku hanya gugup harus bertemu banyak orang dengan dandanan seperti ini" ujar si gadis.

"Tak ada bedanya di mataku, Hinata." lirih Gaara di telinga Hinata.

Hinata mendorong pelan dada Gaara, mengerti keinginan si gadis Gaara pun merengangkan jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat.

"M-mesum!" ucap Hinata dengan wajah merona. Gaara tertawa kecil melihat reaksi yang diperlihatkan Hinata, menggemaskan sekali. Sang pangeran meraih jari jari Hinata dan menggenggamnya, "Ayo, semua sudah menunggu di bawah" ajak Hinata seraya menuntunnya menuruni tangga.

Pasangan yang kini menuruni tangga tersebut menarik seluruh atensi dari semua orang yang ada di pesta itu. Bahkan mereka tak mampu menutupi keterkejutan bercampur terpukau.

"Keluar juga mereka rupanya" ujar salah seorang yang memeluk pinggang wanita di sebelahnya.

"Hinata nee-san terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, meskipun dia memang sudah cantik tanpa riasan sih. Tapi malam ini dia terlihat memukau, ya kan suamiku?" sambut si wanita.

"Yah, adikku memang cantik sih. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi kecantikannya tak sebanding denganmu Hyuuga Tenten. Dan sampai kapan kau mau memanggilnya nee-san? Dia itu adik iparmu sekarang!"

"Aku sudah memanggilnya begitu sejak aku masih menjadi juniornya di akademi sihir. Kau keberatan dengan itu sayang?" tanya istrinya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan si bodoh itu masih saja belum lulus dari akademi itu"

"Kau itu kenapa selalu mencelanya sih? Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya"

"Cerewet!" Tenten mempoutkan bibirnya, suaminya yang menjabat sebagai anggota termuda Parlementer Negeri Elf dan Peri itu memang memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit menyebalkan. Tenten memilih mengabaikan suaminya dan beralih pada Gaara dan Hinata yang kini tengah berdansa di lantai dansa. "Mereka serasi, tak terlihat seperti pasangan yang di jodohkan. Hinata terlihat bahagia, semoga dia benar benar bahagia" doa Tenten, tanpa wanita itu sadari sang suami tengah memandang adiknya sendu.

'Bahkan untuk memilih pasangan hidupnya pun, para tetua tak mengizinkannya memilihnya sendiri. Dan si bodoh itu juga terus saja menelan bulat bulat apa yang diperintahkan tanpa menolak. Semoga keputusan kami tak salah, kau pantas bahagia Hina-hime'.

"Yha, semoga dia bahagia" ujar Neji, dia mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Tenten dan mengecup puncak kepala sang istri.

Sasuke berlari menembus hutan sambil menahan nyeri pada sayatan di dadanya serta bekas cakaran di lengan kirinya. Tak peduli dengan ranting ranting pohon atau semak berduri yang menghalanginya justru memperparah keadaanya, pangeran kedua count vampire itu menatap kearah langit dan mengumpat setelahnya. Menyadari betapa bodohnya dia, salah memilih waktu bermain.

.

.

"Pantas serigala busuk itu seakan tak kenal lelah, bulan sedang penuh malam ini. Kekuatan mereka mencapai batas maksimum bersama bulan purnama. Sial!" ya, Sasuke sedang berada di hutan yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Inuzuka Kiba. Sang Alpha dari kawanan werewolf di hutan yang berdekatan dengan lembah Pixie.

Kiba dan kawanannya memburu putra bungsu raja vampire yang tengah kedapatan berburu mangsa. Sejak dulu, kawanan serigala tak pernah menyukai klan vampire. Begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi memang sifat Sasuke yang kelewat congkak, membuatnya terus saja menyambangi kawasan terlarang bagi kaumnya itu. Selalu meremehkan kekuatan gerombolan pemangsa berdarah panas tersebut. Tapi karena beberapa hal, dia lupa. Malam ini malam bulan purnama, dan semakin sial ketika yang ditemuinya adalah sang Alpha alias sang pemimpin.

.

.

Hinata tak terbiasa dengan riuhnya suasana pesta, karena dia cenderung menyukai ketenangan. Dihadapkan dengan keramaian dan kebisingan membuatnya tak nyaman, gadis itu menghentikan gerakan dansanya. Hinata yang berhenti tiba tiba membuat Gaara bingung dan secara refleks melepas tangannya yang melekat erat di pinggul peri muda tersebut.

"Kau baik baik saja Hime?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"A-Aku baik baik saja, hanya rasanya agak sedikit pening. Mungkin k-karena aku tak terbiasa berada di keramaian. A-aku ingin keluar menghirup angin sebentar, boleh!?"

"Biar kutemani kalau begitu.." tawar Gaara.

"T-tidak perlu, t-tak sopan rasanya jika sang pemilik pesta justru tak terlihat di acara pesta. K-Kau temani para undangan saja, ne." tolak Hinata halus, Gaara menghela nafas lalu menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat. Sedetik kemudian dia mengecup kedua belah pipi Hinata.

"Baiklah, hati hati kalau begitu" ujar Gaara. Lalu Hinata beranjak meninggalkan ruang pesta menuju taman kecil yang terhubung dengan hutan. Menyusuri danau kecil yang memantulkan cahaya bulan purnama dengan sinarnya yang terbias dengan sangat cantik. Lalu dia manatap ke arah kakinya yang terbalut sepatu berhak tinggi yang khusus dipesan untuk acara pertunangannya.

"Sepatu ini memang cantik, tapi sangat menyiksa." keluh Hinata. Cahaya di sekitar danau menjadi semakin indah ketika sekawanan kunang kunang terbang melintasi danau.

"Cantik!" gumamnya.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana. Tetaplah disini!" teriak Hinata ketika netranya melihat sekumpulan kunang tadi terbang menuju ke arah hutan. Gadis itu berusaha mengejar dengan susah payah, ditambah sepatu yang tak mendukung makin memperparah keadaan. Hingga akhirnya adik Hyuuga Neji itu tersungkur di atas tanah dengan luka di siku kanannya.

"Ohh, ittai!" rengek Hinata ketika melihat darah mengalir dari sikunya. Matanya beralih ke sekitar hutan, gelap dan menakutkan. Meski sudah sering mendatangi hutan ini, ia selalu datang di pagi atau siang hari. Tak pernah selarut ini. Ketika sibuk dengan imajinasinya, dia menangkap siluet seorang pemuda tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon besar. Hinata melangkah ke arah pemuda tersebut, betapa terkejutnya gadis itu melihat keadaan pemuda tersebut.

"A-Astaga, l-lukanya! Tuan k-kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata dengan paniknya, dia melangkah lagi mencoba memperpendek jarak dengan pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya itu. 'Apa dia pingsan?' batin Hinata. Selang beberapa detik kemudian sang pemuda membuka matanya.

Netra sewarna darah nampak setelah kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Hinata menyesali keputusannya yang bermaksud menolong si pemuda, tidak Hinata menyesal telah meninggalkan istana dan justru memasuki kawasan hutan. Hinata menatap takut pada apa yang ada di hadapannya, karena yang ditemuinya kali ini adalah..

"V-vampire.." Hinata merasakan lututnya selemas jelly, dia berputar dan memaksa kakinya yang bergetar hebat berlari menjauh dari si vampire. Hinata terus berlari menelusuri kegelapan hutan, hingga tak menyadari butiran sebening kristal meluncur menuruni pipinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika lengannya ditarik paksa, dan mau tak mau menghempaskan punggungnya pada sebuah dada bidang.

"Terlambat jika kau ingin lari, peri kecil" Hinata menahan nafasnya ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangya dan tangan yang lain menangkup raut wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Hinata merasa sesuatu membaui leher jenjangnya kemudian disusul dengan kecupan kecupan lembut di sekitar lehernya. Hinata menahan nafasnya ketika sensasi basah nan hangat menjalar di kulit lehernya.

"J-janganh..Ku-kumohon.." pinta Hinata memelas.

"Maaf nona, aku tak bisa melepasmu sekarang atau bahkan mungkin.. selamanya"

Hinata menangis sejadinya ketika taring tajam sang vampire menancap dalam di lehernya, sebelum tangan sang vampire membekap bibir mungilnya.

DEG..

"Hinata.."

.

.

"Adikmu telah menemukan mempelainya dan sedang menandainya, Itachi."

"Kau menciumnya juga sayang, tapi firasatku mengatakan akan ada suatu hal yang besar setelah ini.."

"Pasti menarik!"

Sang pangeran memilih menepi ke sudut ruangan setelah kepergian Hinata. Memaklumi pola tingkah gadis berusia 180 tahun itu, karena dia tahu tunangannya itu bukanlah tipe gadis yang menyukai sesuatu yang berbau glamour. Dia masih ingat malam pesta perpisahan Wizard Academy angkatannya 15 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Hinata masih berada di tingkat lima bahkan hingga kini ia masih di tingkat yang sama. Tak habis pikir, bagaimana gadis itu bisa membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama di akademi itu.

Gaara terkekeh ketika kilasan masa lalu melintas di benaknya, ketika ia untuk pertama kalinya bertemu Hinata. Dia tahu pesona Hinata memang tak terbantahkan lagi, itu sebabnya dia tak sungkan mengajak gadis itu berdansa meskipun itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Mengabaikan teriakan para gadis yang menjerit iri, Gaara mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengajak adik kelasnya itu berdansa. Alih alih menyambut uluran tangannya, gadis itu justru mengernyitkan alis dan memiringkan kepalanya.

 _'K-Kau mengajakku berdansa?' ujarnya._

 _'Ya, jadi maukah kau..' Gaara masih mengulurkan tangannya yang agak sedikit terasa kebas, masih menunggu respon si gadis yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya saat itu._

 _'K-Kau si pangeran itu kan? A-Aku tak mau berdansa denganmu, aku tak m-mau jadi bulan bulanan di sekolah setelah pesta ini berakhir. A-Aku t-tak mau.. r-rambutku dijambak seperti tahun lalu s-setelah aku menerima ajakan dansa idola sekolah, a-apalagi kau itu pangeran. P-Pasti kali ini mereka akan mengirimiku boneka voodoo.' lalu Hinata pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang pangeran yang terbengong, shock atas penolakan yang baru pertama kali ia alami. Gadis lain menjerit histeris, menyumpahi Hinata yang tengah melenggang santai ke luar ruang pesta._

Sejak saat itulah Gaara terus mengorek informasi tentang gadis itu secara diam diam dibelakang raja. Mengawasinya dari kejauhan ketika Hinata pergi ke hutan dan bercengkrama dengan para werewolf yang ternyata menjadi lebih jinak ketika bersama peri muda tersebut. Terkadang Hinata akan menyisiri surai mereka ketika dalam wujud serigala besar. Hingga suatu hari, Shiino salah seorang kawanan werewolf menangkap basah dirinya ketika kedapatan sedang mengintip di belakang pohon besar. Di luar dugaannya, Hinata tertawa dan mengajaknya untuk ikut bergabung. Dan dari sanalah, ia dan Hinata menjalin hubungan pertemanan.

Hingga suatu hari sang raja memberi kabar bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan gadis pujaannya, betapa gembiranya ia ketika tahu gadis yang selama ini disukainya akan bertunangan dengannya. Tentu saja Gaara tak keberatan akan hal itu, satu hal yang bermasalah. Dia tahu Hinata tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari teman, dia tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang penurut. Gadis itu menerima perjodohan ini tentu atas permintaan para tetua di keluarganya. Gaara tak buta akan hal itu, tapi baginya selama Hinata tak menolak dan bersedia untuk berada di sisinya, ia rela cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hidup dengan kehangatan istrinya tanpa cintanya, ia rela.

Gaara menghela nafasnya setelah alam nyata menjemput kesadarannya dari nostalgia lama, melangkah ke arah meja di mana prasmanan pesta tersaji. Mengambil segelas anggur yang tersaji, dan menenggak isinya sedikit. Entah karena angin apa, dadanya terasa nyeri untuk sejenak, membuat gelas yang dipegangnya tergelincir jatuh tertarik gravitasi. Hanya satu yang melintas di benaknya..  
"Hinata.."

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Eclipse of The Heart**

 **SasuHinaGaa Fanfiction.**

 **All Character is belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _ **Dont Like Dont Read.**_

* * *

Sasuke meraba permukaan bahu gadis yang kini terlelap di pelukannya, sedikit menyingkap kain dari gaun yang dipakainya hingga memperlihatkan bahu putih dan halus tanpa cela. Bibirnya menyeringai, memperhatikan tato hitam berbentuk mahkota yang tercetak dengan jelas. Kemudian mengecup bekas tanda yang telah dibuatnya.

"Dengan ini, kau resmi milikku." kemudian tangannya kembali membenahi gaun gadis itu. Sasuke menyandarkan bahunya merapat kearah pohon dan mengeratkan pelukannya, aroma lavender dan vanilla menguar dari leher gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. Lukanya sudah hilang tak berbekas, berkat darah dari gadis ini lukanya mampu menutup dengan sempurna jauh lebih cepat dibanding tablet darah yang biasa diminumnya. Tapi berkat gadis ini pula, mulai detik itu Sasuke tak akan bisa lagi menancapkan taringnya dengan sembarangan. Karena gadis ini telah ia tandai, itu berarti dirinya telah mengikatkan jiwa dan tubuhnya dengan benang merah yang tak terlihat. Dan sumpah untuk hidup bersama dengan gadis ini selamanya.

"Jadi jangan coba lari dariku, putri." dengan sedikit sapuan tangannya, bekas gigitan taring yang ia tinggalkan hilang tak berbekas.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa pening seperti terhantam sebuah palu besar. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya ditopang sesuatu, benar saja dia menemukan sebuah dada bidang menjadi alas tubuhnya. Matanya merambat naik ke arah dagu lalu naik ke arah bibir sewarna apel ranum dan berhenti pada sebuah wajah. Hinata membelalakan matanya. "Sudah bangun, putri. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Hinata hampir kembali meneteskan air matanya lagi. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, karena gerakan yang terlalu tiba tiba tubuhnya oleng. Tapi Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum sukses mendarat di tanah.

"Hati hati.." ucap Sasuke, dengan tangan yang masih menempel erat di pinggang Hinata.  
Hinata menyentakkan tangan pemuda vampire itu dari tubuhnya seolah olah itu adalah bakteri mematikan,

"L-Lepaskan, menjauhlah dariku!" teriak Hinata.

"Sayangnya tak semudah itu, princess. Kau adalah milikku, kita terikat."

"G-GILA.."

"Suka tak suka, itulah kenyataannya. Aku yakin kau akan berontak jika kubawa ke istanaku sekarang, jadi kubiarkan kau pulang ke rumahmu, tapi kembalilah kesini saat bulan baru. Itu berarti tujuh hari lagi. Atau aku sendiri yang menjemputmu."

"B-brengsek! Jangan harap aku sudi melakukannya!" Hinata berbalik arah dan mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan pangeran negeri vampire tersebut jauh di belakang. Berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti, yang dia inginkan menjauh dari vampire brengsek itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang, memeriksa apa si vampire mengejarnya atau tidak.

BRUUKH..

Tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, apakah vampire itu menemukannya?

"Hinata.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang, itu bukan suara vampire tadi. Hinata menoleh ke depan, dan membuang nafas lega.

"Kiba.. Shiino. Aku.. sedang.. mencari angin segar." kilahnya.

"Kau baik baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat pucat." tanya Shiino seraya mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pipi Hinata, dengan cepat Hinata menampik tangan Shiino. "N-Ne, aku baik baik saja, k-kau tahu aku tak begitu menyukai pesta.."

"Pulanglah, disini..berbahaya. Kami sedang memburu vampire yang menyusup ke hutan." tubuh Hinata menegang secara refleks ketika mendengar kata vampire.

"Y-ya, sebaiknya aku pulang." Hinata melangkah melewati dua sahabat serigalanya, baru beberapa langkah gadis itu melangkah, sang alfa memanggilnya lagi.

"Hinata.." panggil Kiba. Hinata terpaksa berhenti dan menoleh.

"Y-ya.." jawab Hinata kemudian, Kiba hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan meneliti, kemudian menjawab santai.

"Tidak... Hati hati." kemudian membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

Sasuke memasuki gerbang utama istana, dan para pelayan berbondong bondong menyambut kedatangannya dengan wajah sumringah. Berbaris rapih di sisi kiri dan kanan seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda! Apa ada yang anda perlukan?" ujar kepala pelayan yang telah mengabdi untuk keluarga raja beratus ratus tahun lalu.

"Tak perlu Kakashi, aku ingin langsung ke sayap timur. Aku lelah sehabis bersenang senang dengan werewolf bau itu." sang pelayan mengangguk dan mempersilahkan tuan mudanya itu memasuki istana. Sasuke melewati lorong panjang di dalam istana dan berpapasan dengan beberapa maid yang bertugas. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kakaknya tengah bersandar di salah satu pilar istana, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati Itachi sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, otouto." sapa Itachi dengan seringai yang masih terpasang, Sasuke memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali melangkah.

"Kemana calon adik iparku itu? Kau tak membawanya pulang ke istana?" kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Itachi sukses menghentikan langkahnya, tertegun sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Ahh, tentu saja! Kau dan penglihatan istimewamu."

"Kuanggap itu pujian."

"Itu bukan pujian." Itachi terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang kelewat blak blakan itu. "Tak bisa membawanya pulang, eh?" ejek Itachi.

"Dia itu.."

"Elf. Aku tahu itu.." Sasuke melirik kakaknya itu, ia benci karena tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kakaknya ini. "Kau akan kena masalah otouto, Hyuuga Neji takkan berdiam diri jika adik kesayangannya kau ambil."

"Akan kulakukan sesuatu, dia tetap milikku."

Jimin mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum, "Berjuanglah, jika aku sedang baik hati akan kupikirkan sebuah cara untuk membantumu, rela tidak rela dia akan melepas peri kecil kesayangannya. Yang jadi masalah adalah tunangannya."

Sasuke mengingat wajah pangeran bersurai merah yang pernah dijumpainya. "Serangga kecil pengganggu itu? Cih, yang benar saja!"

"Kau itu terlalu sombong, Sasuke! Jangan lupakan bahwa dia juga seorang pangeran, sama sepertimu."

"Justru karena dia seorang pangeran, dia takkan mendapatkan gadisku."

Itachi mengernyit bingung, namun sedetik kemudian senyum miring terbit di sudut bibirnya. "Ahh, aku mengerti."

"Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat." dengan santai Sasuke menepuk bahu kakaknya itu, kemudian melenggang masuk ke kamarnya. Itachi masih berdiri di tempatnya, melirik ke arah pintu kamar adiknya yang telah tertutup rapat.

"Bukan mereka yang harus kau khawatirkan Sasuke, tapi orang terdekatmu."

* * *

Hinata menangis sepanjang malam, sesampainya di perbatasan hutan dia tak kembali ke pesta melainkan pulang ke mansion keluarganya. Sejak semalam otaknya tak berhenti mengingat tragedi yang menimpanya, gadis itu terus menerus memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Semakin membenci dirinya ketika mengingat betapa tak berdayanya ia saat vampire itu menyesap darah di tubuhnya secara paksa, sentuhan sentuhan pangeran kegelapan itu di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan klaim sang pangeran vampire itu atas dirinya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu ketika suara ketukan terdengar.

"Hinata.. Kau sudah bangun?" itu jelas suara kakak iparnya, lalu pintu terbuka dan Tenten melangkah masuk.

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah bangun. Biasanya kau sulit sekali bangun pagi."

'Aku bahkan tak tidur semalam'

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau mandi. Akan kubereskan tempat tidurmu dan kusiapkan seragammu, ne"

Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju ke kamar mandi, namun ia urungkan niatnya ketika Tenten kembali bertanya.

"Hinata, semalam kau kemana? Gaara mencarimu, kau kemana?".

"Itu.. Aku merasa pusing dan langsung kembali ke rumah." ujar Hinata bohong. Kemudian Tenten berubah panik,

"KAU SAKIT?! Kalau begitu istirahatlah, akan kukatakan pada Neji kau sakit. Akan kubuatkan bubur, sebentar biar kuambilkan ramuan pereda demam kalau begitu." racau Tenten.

"A-Aku baik baik saja sekarang, jangan berlebihan."

"Tapi.."

"K-kau dan Neji-nii, s-selalu saja berlebihan padaku. A-Aku mau mandi dulu." Hinata mengabaikan Tenten dan masuk ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai merapikan kasur mantan seniornya itu.

Sebenarnya itu bukan tugasnya, ada maid yang bertugas membersihkan rumah. Tapi Hinata tak suka jika sembarangan orang memasuki kamarnya dan bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dia sendiri yang akan membersihkan kamarnya. Tapi nyatanya? Kamar gadis itu justru seperti kapal pecah, mau tak mau Tenten yang turun tangan, dengan sedikit pengertian Hinata mempercayakan kamarnya pada kakak ipar yang justru lebih muda darinya itu. Hinata keluar dengan selembar handuk melilit tubuhnya, Tenten sepertinya sedang menyiapkan seragam untuknya.

"T-tenten- chan, k-karena inilah Neji-nii sering cemburu padaku. A-Aku bisa berpakaian sendiri kakak ipar, seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan Nejii-nii." Hinata meletakkan handuk lainnya di kepalanya dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Tenten hanya terkekeh, "Asal kau tahu, sebelum aku melayanimu aku sudah terlebih dahulu melayaninya. Sekarang dia sedang berada di beranda, berbincang dengan ayah. Lagi pula, aku senang melakukannya. Kau keberatan?" Tenten menyerahkan setelan seragam pada Hinata.

"B-baiklah." kata Hinata dan mengambil seragamnya. Kemudian berbalik membelakangi tenten, Hinata terkejut mendengar Tenten memekik cukup keras. Hinata berbalik dan mendapati wajah Tenten yang memucat.

"Hi-Hinata.. Tanda itu. Darimana kau dapat tanda itu. DARI SIAPA?!" Tenten melangkah maju mendekati Hinata dengan wajah panik, tangannya meraba bahu Hinata.

Hinata memeriksa bahunya melalui cermin, dan dia menyadari sebuah tatto mahkota hitam menghiasi bahunya.

"Ini..aku juga baru melihatnya." ucap Hinata. Tenten memutar tubuh Hinata, memaksanya untuk menghadapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam? Siapa yang kau temui? Apa kau.. Demi Tuhan, apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan...Vampire?" air mata Hinata menetes menuruni pipinya yang masih lembab. "Ceritakan padaku."

Tenten memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Ia sungguh shock mendengar cerita Hinata tentang penyerangan yang dialami adik iparnya itu. Tenten menarik nafasnya dalam dalam, "Kau tahu, itu tanda pengantin vampire. Dan tandamu itu bukan dari vampire sembarangan, itu tanda keluarga vampire darah murni, vampire kelas kerajaan setara dengan Gaara. Tanda mereka memiliki kekuatan mengikat jauh lebih kuat dibanding vampire biasa." jelas Tenten.

"Kita harus memberi tahu Neji!" Tenten beranjak dari duduknya, namun Hinata menahan tangannya.

"Jangan..kumohon. Rahasiakan ini darinya, setidaknya hingga aku siap. Kumohon Tenten-chan." Tenten mengepalkan jarinya erat erat, menggigit bibirnya seraya menahan air matanya.

"Kau.." Tenten tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya dan memeluk Hinata.

* * *

Wizard Academy selalu ramai di pagi hari, disibukkan dengan siswa dan siswi yang berlalu lalang di depan gerbang maupun di lorong sekolah sebelum bel masuk siswa asyik bercengkrama, adapula yang sibuk bergosip ria membahas apapun yang sanggup mereka gosipkan, sedangkan sebagian kecil lagi berada di dapur sekolah mengganjal perut. Hinata sedang memandang ke luar jendela ketika Ino menghampiri kursinya.

"Tak baik untuk calon ratu negeri ini melamun bagai ayam sakit di pagi hari. Merusak image, kau tahu!" Ino duduk di bangkunya yang memang berada di depan kursi Hinata. Hinata memilih mengabaikan putri tunggal salah satu petinggi negeri sihir itu, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri memikirkan hal hal yang terjadi belakangan ini, mulai dari pertunangannya hingga tanda terkutuk yang menempel permanen di bahunya.

"Hei, tersenyumlah. Kau kan baru saja bertunangan, lagi pula aku tak mau Sasori sensei batal mengajar saat melihat raut wajah menyeramkanmu itu." kata Ino, Hinata meringis kecil mendengar ucapan temannya itu.

"I-Ino-chan, ohayou."

.

.

Iring iringan kerajaan berjejer rapi di sekitar Wizard Academy, mengantar pangeran yang bermasud menemui tunangannya. Gaara keluar dari tandu keretanya dan seluruh siswa beserta staff guru yang melihat kedatangan laki laki itu dibuat terhenyak. Gaara tersenyum kecil, matanya mencari keberadaan sosok tunangannya. Senyum menawannya semakin lebar ketika siluet tubuh Hinata tertangkap netranya, sedang berjalan dengan seseorang yang dia kenali sebagai adik panglima perang Deidara.

Hinata masih asik mengobrol, hingga sahabatnya itu mengentikan langkahnya lalu menunjuk sesuatu dengan lirikan mata. Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ino, jantungnya berdebar keras ketika melihat Gaara tengah melempar senyum ke arahnya. Gaara melambaikan tangan dan melangkah menuju tempat Hinata, gadis itu membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Selamat siang Gaara-sama." sapa Ino.

"Hn" balas Gaara seraya memamerkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah Hina-chan, aku duluan yha. Sampai ketemu besok! Ah, pangeran hamba mohon diri kalau begitu." kemudian Ino memberi hormat dan melambaikan tangan pada Hinata. Kedua orang itu memandangi punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh, membuat ransel gadis itu berguncang karena gadis itu berlari lari kecil. Kemudian Gaara berdeham kecil untuk mengalihkan atensi Hinata dan berhasil, kini Hinata berbalik menghadap Gaara.

"A-ah maaf Gaara-sama, aku melamun." kata Hinata. Gaara memicingkan matanya, kemudian dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Hinata. Sebuah ciuman berhasil tercuri dari bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata yang masih shock hanya terdiam sambil membelalakkan matanya.

Merasa tak ada penolakan Gaara mengeratkan cengkramannya di leher putih Hinata, mengabaikan teriakan histeris siswi lainnya yang mengumpat kesal karena iri. Hinata kemudian mendorong bahu tegap Gaara, sedangkan Gaara tersenyum kecil di tengah ciumannya ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Hinata di bahunya. Sedikit melumat bibir bagian bawah gadis itu yang terasa manis buah jeruk. Apa gadis itu baru memakan buah jeruk? pikir Gaara. Dengan sapuan lidahnya di bibir bawah gadis itu, Gaara melepas tautan bibirnya. Kemudian tersenyum mendapati wajah Hinata yang merah padam, Gaara mengusap bibir Hinata yang berkilat basah dengan ibu jarinya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Sebut namaku dengan benar Hinata. Bukan gelarku..Sekali kau memanggilku dengan embel embel 'sama' lagi, maka aku akan menciummu satu kali. Wahh, jika kau salah memanggilku 10 kali itu berarti..."

"C-cukup. A-Aku mengerti.." potong Hinata. Gaara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu Hinata melanjutkan kata katanya.

"G-Gaara kun.."ujar Hinata terbata.

"Gadis pintar!" seru Gaara, tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. Tangannya turun ke arah bahu Hinata, teringat akan kejadian dimana si vampire meninggalkan tanda di bahunya membuat Hinata refleks menepis kasar tangan Gaara.

"Kenapa? Apa kau marah?" kata Gaara, dia merasa Hinata marah karena ciuman tadi. Hinata merasa gelisah, tanpa sadar dia membuat jarak dengan Gaara.

"B-Bukan..m-maksudku. Ada hal apa yang membawamu mendatangiku..Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya sedikit khawatir, semalam kau tak kembali ke pesta dan tak mengabariku sama sekali. Tadi pagi aku datang ke mansionmu tapi ternyata kau sudah berangkat. Lalu aku sempat bertemu Tenten, dia bilang kau sedikit demam. Jadi kuputuskan untuk kemari, lihat yang kubawa, ini madu dari peri lebah. Cocok untuk demam, ambilah!" Gaara mengulurkan setoples madu kepada Hinata.

Hinata memandang Gaara, ia mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin. 'Bagaimana jika kau tahu keadaanku yang sesungguhnya Gaara-kun? Apa kau masih akan sebaik ini padaku?' batin Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Gaara-kun. Gomen.."

"Untuk..?"

'Karena telah menghianati kepercayaanmu'

"K-Karena telah membuatmu khawatir." Gaara tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Hinata, lalu mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Bodoh, kau itu kan tunanganku. Lagipula aku tak merasa repot sama sekali." kata Gaara.

Akhirnya Gaara memaksa Hinata pulang bersamanya, Hinata bersikeras menolak tawaran tunangannya itu. Tapi Gaara terus menerus merongrongnya, dan membuat Hinata pasrah mengikuti kemauan pangeran itu. Mereka tak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan, membuat Hinata bosan dan mengantuk. Gaara sedang memandang ke arah luar ketika sesuatu menahan sebelah bahunya. Lalu ia menoleh dan menemukan Hinata yang tertidur di bahunya. Merasa tak tega, Gaara kemudian merubah posisi tidur gadis itu dan menidurkan gadis itu di pahanya. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai indigo Hinata yang tergerai, menyingkirkan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menghalangi raut wajahnya.

Netranya memandang rakus wajah cantik Hinata. Bulu matanya yang lentik, hidung mancungnya, lalu turun ke bibir ranum yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia cium.

"Hinata, aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku, iya kan? Tak apa, asal kau terus disisiku, aku tak keberatan. Karena aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu, aku tak ingin gadis lain selain dirimu. Youre my only one queen, forever." bisik Gaara.

Setelahnya, Gaara hanya memandang ke jendela luar dengan Hinata yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya. Hinata tak kunjung membuka matanya, sedangkan Gaara merasakan sendi kakinya mati rasa menahan berat tubuh Hinata. Meskipun begitu, ia tak tega membangunkan gadis itu. Gaara akhirnya pasrah dan menunggu gadis itu terbangun.

"Eungh..." Hinata menggeliat di posisinya dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun.." Hinata membelalakan matanya, dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"G-Gaara kun.. sejak kapan aku tertidur? Ke-kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" tanya Hinata.

"Mana tega aku membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat pulas sekali."

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, dan.. terima kasih."

"Begini saja, sebagai gantinya besok datanglah ke kebun lavender."

"Eh.." Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah datang saja, paham?"

"B-Baiklah." ucap Hinata setuju.

"Sekarang kau lebih baik cepat masuk!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Eclipse Of The Heart**

 **by. Swag Usagi**

 **SasuHina Fict**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi dan Konan berjalan menuruni tangga, terlihat raja dan ratu serta sang pangeran kedua tengah menyantap makan malam mereka. Dua sejoli itu langsung ikut bergabung dan menempati kursi yang masih kosong.

"Kalian ini, sering sekali terlambat." keluh sang ratu.

" _Okaa-san_ , salahkan anakmu itu. Pasti dia memaksa Konan melakukan yang tidak-tidak." kata Sasuke, tangannya masih memotong daging steak di piringnya. Itachi melirik sebal adiknya.

"Lalu masalahnya dimana? Konan adalah _mat_ e ku, jika kau lupa." Konan tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, Sasuke- _kun_! Bukankah kau harusnya membawa mate mu?" tanya Konan berniat menjahili Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke meminta penjelasan. "Kau sudah menemukan mate mu?" seru sang ayah terkejut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak membawanya menemui kami?" lanjut ayahnya.

"Hn.."

"Ibu senang, ibu akan memiliki menantu baru!" Mikoto terlihat antusias. Sasuke menipiskan bibir. Matanya memandang Itachi dan Konan bergantian, mendengus kesal karena mendapati kedua orang itu tengah tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Hn.."

BRAAKK

"SASUKE- _NII_!" pintu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sesosok remaja laki laki tampan yang kelewat energic. Memasang senyum selebar mungkin dan berlari ke arah meja makan.

"Onii- _chan_ , Itachi- _nii_ bilang kau sudah menemukan _mate_ mu? Dimana dia.. Mana mana? Aku ingin melihatnya!"

"Duduklah dulu Obito! Kami juga baru menanyakan hal yang sama padanya." ucap Mikoto. Obito menoleh ke arah suara.

"Ah, Hallo! Paman, bibi! Halo juga Itachi- _nii_ , Konan- _nee_!"

"Hallo, Obito." balas Konan. Lalu Obito mengambil kursi tepat di samping Sasuke, alasan utamanya untuk datang ke kediaman paman dan bibinya.

"Jadi, Sasuke- _nii_. Ceritakan padaku.. ehm maksudnya kami." ucapnya meminta penjelasan yang dinanti juga oleh kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Hn. Gadis itu berbeda dengan kita." sang raja mengerutkan alis bingung, sedangkan Itachi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hmh?." tanya Obito.

"Dia, seorang peri." seluruh makhluk yang berada di ruang makan dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan putra bungsu raja vampire itu, tak terkecuali para maid yang bertugas di sekitar ruang makan. Bahkan Obito menjatuhkan gelas yang berisi susu coklat di tangannya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan acara makannya, begitu pula dengan kekasihnya.

"N-nii- _san_.."

Sang ratu mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba lepas dari keterjutan yang membelenggunya beberapa saat lalu. Berdeham kecil.

"Ha-ha, apa.. dia cantik?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, apa ibunya tak mendengar bahwa dia baru saja mengatakan bahwa gadis yang akan menjadi mempelainya adalah seorang elf? Apakah ibunya, setuju?

"Ibu tak keberatan?" kata Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Asal kau bahagia, apapun keputusanmu kami akan mendukungnya. Bukan begitu suamiku?" ujar sang ratu seraya menyikut bahu suamiya yang sepertinya belum tersadar dari keterjutannya. "Hn. Ibumu.. benar."

"Hahaha, sepupu. Kau benar benar hebat. Apa kau sudah tahu siapa gadis itu? Siapa namanya?" pemuda itu mencoba mencairkan suasana yang berubah menjadi canggung.

"Hinata Hyuuga, putri Hiashi Hyuuga. Dan...tunangan Sabaku Gaara, pangeran negeri elf."

"Sepupu, kau sinting!" seru Obito.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya asal.

"Ya, kurasa. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku akan membawanya ke istana ini saat bulan baru, dengan sukarela ataupun terpaksa." kemudian pangeran kedua negeri itu tersenyumkecil, senyum iblis yang sudah lama tak terlihat dari bibir sexy-nya.

"Tapi, ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Kau pasti sudah tahu resikonya kan Sasuke?" Fugaku menatap anaknya serius.

"Kau bukan hanya akan terlibat dengan kaum elf, kaum werewolf juga pasti akan ikut memburumu. Apa kau sadar akan hal itu?" tambahnya lagi.

"Paman benar, apalagi kakaknya. Neji Hyuuga pasti akan mencincangmu menjadi serpihan kaca, sepupu." Sasuke memberikan deathglare pada sepupunya yang berkata tanpa disaring terlebih dulu.

"Jadi, kau pikir aku itu lemah begitu?" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Hmh, Neji Hyuuga ya." Itachi akhirnya angkat suara, sang ratu mengalihkan atensinya kepada putra sulungnya.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu perihal mempelai adikmu?" tanya sang ratu.

"Bu, kami kan punya penglihatan istimewa. Apa kau lupa itu?" kata Konan lembut.

"Tapi kurasa akan ada satu masalah." Sasuke menatap keluarganya satu persatu. Obito mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah berkata 'Apa?'.

"Bukankah, elf yang berhubungan dengan dengan vampire akan naik ke tiang gantung?"

Semua orang yang berada di meja makan saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Keheningan menyelimuti suasana yang ada, membiarkan setiap orang sibuk dengan pemikiran masing masing.

Gerah dengan suasana yang kembali canggung, membuat Mikoto memutuskan menyudahi keheningan dan mulai buka suara.

"Tadi kau bilang gadis itu putri Hiashi bukan?" tanyanya, yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh putranya. Sang ratu berfikir sejenak lalu memandang ke arah suaminya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kurasa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya. Gadis itu tak boleh berakhir di tiang gantung. Aku dan ayahmu akan menemui Dewan Agung dan mencoba bernegoisasi, tapi mungkin dia akan tetap diusir dari kaumnya." jelas sang ibu.

"Kita bisa menampungnya disini kalau begitu." usul Obito.

Dari seberang meja terdengar Konan menghela nafas. "Tapi para tetua tak akan tinggal diam jika makhluk sebangsa peri seperti mereka tinggal bersama kita Obito."

Obito mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit membenarkan ucapan gadis vampire itu.

Sasuke mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja, keningnya berkerut menandakan dirinya sedang berpikir keras memutar otak. Bunyi ketukan meja berhenti, sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat naik membentuk seringai.

"Kalau begitu, tak ada cara lain selain menikahinya, para tetua itu takkan mengganggu anggota kerajaan kan?" ujar Sasuke, membuat yang lainnya terbelalak kaget.

"Kau sudah gila? tunangannya akan membunuhmu dan akan menimbulkan perang besar!" protes ayahnya.

"Tidak akan ayah, percayalah. Ayah si pangeran itu tak akan membiarkan anaknya menikahi seorang mempelai vampire. Kalian tahu seberapa tinggi dia menjunjung harga dirinya? Hampir mengalahkan tingginya langit." jelas Sasuke, sedikit mengernyit jijik mengingat tabiat yang kelewat kolot sang raja elf.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya yang terlalu sesuka hatinya. Dia pikir memboyong calon mempelai penguasa elf itu semudah mengedipkan mata?

"Ya, karena aku adalah kakak yang baik. Biar aku urus anak tertua keluarga Hyuuga." Sasuke melemparkan seringainya pada Itachi kemudian melempar sebiji anggur di atas meja ke arah kepala kakaknya.

"Terima kasih." serunya.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa? Aku juga ingin membantu." kata Obito yang kini tengah menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu dan berpura pura berpkir.

"Ah, benar! Tunggu sebentar, biar kupikirkan dulu! Satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menjauhlah dari gadisku sejauh mungkin!" ujar Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'gadisku'. Semua orang tak sanggup menahan tawanya, ditambah lagi raut wajah Obito yang menahan sebal membuat tawa mereka semua semakin meledak.

* * *

Tenten berdiri di balkon kamarnya, memandang ke atas langit yang berhias bulan purnama ditemani jutaan bintang yang berpendar cantik. Hembusan angin malam menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan beberapa helai surai cokelarnya. Tangannya merapat ke sisi tubuhnya, mencoba menghalau dinginnya angin malam yang menggigit. Benaknya tengah jauh melayang, badai menerpa hatinya yang gundah gulana.

Segala macam praduga berkecamuk di otaknya, memikirkan takdir yang menimpa Hinata. Dia mungkin bisa membohongi semua orang, tapi dia tentu akan kalah oleh waktu.

Waktu takkan bisa berbohong, tanda itu akan mengubah sosok Hinata menjadi vampire, dan jika tetua itu sampai tahu maka hukuman mati akan dipastikan jatuh untuk adik iparnya itu. Istri Neji itu menggigit bibirnya cemas, haruskah ia menyembunyikan Hinata? tapi apa alasan yang harus ia karang? Saat benaknya sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang bersliweran, sebuah tangan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Neji, suaminya meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Bukan apa apa." sahut Tenten.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu lebih baik kau masuk, tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Tenten menurut dan membiarkan suaminya menuntunnya menuju kamar pribadi mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengusir semua pikiran negatif dari benaknya. Gadis itu selalu berendam di air hangat dengan tambahan bunga lavernder sebagai aromaterapi saat pikirannya runyam. Seperti saat ini.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara berendamnya, bangkit dari bak mandinya dan menyambar selembar handuk lalu melilitkannya di sekitar tubuhnya.

Gadis itu melenggang keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berjalan menuju lemarinya. Dia memekik keras saat mendengar sesuatu di balik jendela kamarnya, dengan ragu ragu dia mencoba mengecek ke luar.

"Kyaa! K-kau menakuti tuan kelelawar." gumam Hinata.

.

.

Dia melepas handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya begitu saja dan berdiri di depan lemari bajunya. Setelah mengambil sepasang piama tidur ia kemudian mengenakannya satu persatu.

"Hah, nyamannya!" seru Hinata yang telah berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia teringat belum mengunci jendelanya, tapi niatnya itu ia urungkan ketika merasakan angin yang berhembus sejuk. Karena itu ia membiarkannya dan tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

Seekor kelelawar terbang melintasi jendela dan memasuki kamar Hinata. Bunyi 'plop' terdengar pelan di sunyinya ruangan, mengubah sosok kelelawar tadi menjadi seorang pemuda tampan berpakaian hitam.

"Gadis ceroboh." gumamnya, kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang dimana gadis itu terlelap. Sasuke berjongkok di samping ranjang, mensejajarkan tubuhnya menghadap wajah Hinata. Dia mengusap pelan pipi mulus gadis itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berganti pakaian di depan laki laki hah? Aku hampir saja tak bisa mengendalikan diri saat melihat tubuh polosmu. Kau bisa saja membangunkan sesuatu yang harusnya tak kau bangunkan." Sasuke menjawil gemas hidung Hinata.

Sasuke masih betah di tempatnya dan masih tetap dengan aktivitasnya memandangi wajah gadis itu, ia tersenyum tulus melihat damainya tidur matenya itu.

"Apa kabarmu, putri?" tanyanya, meski ia tahu bahwa gadis itu takkan merespon.

"Aku tak percaya adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi jika obsesiku untuk memilikimu seutuhnya sejak pertama kali kita berjumpa bisa dikatakan jatuh cinta. Harus ku akui aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak peduli kau siapa ataupun kau milik siapa, yang kutahu kau harus mau jadi milikku. Apa aku begitu egois? yah itu memang sudah sifatku." lanjut Sasuke masih bermonolog.

Dia berdiri dan memperhatikan piama Hinata yang tersingkap di bagian perut. Sasuke mendengus menertawakan piama dengan motif kelinci putih yang dipakai Hinata.

"Hm, pakaian ini jauh dari seleraku. Jika dibandingkan dengan wanita yang memakai lingerie tentu kau kalah sexy. Tapi kau justru terlihat lebih 'nakal' dibanding mereka, haha aku pasti sudah gila. Ya, aku sudah gila."

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Hinata kemudian menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Dia mengambil selimut yang sudah tak beraturan bentuknya di dekat kaki gadis itu, kemudian menarik selimut itu dan memakaikannya ke tubuh gadis itu.

"Aku minta maaf, apa yang terjadi padamu nanti itu salahku. Tapi aku akan menjajikanmu satu hal, apapun yang terjadi padamu adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku takkan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu seujung rambut pun, jadi bisakah kau bersabar untukku?" ujar Sasuke. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata, kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Mimpi indah, aku akan berada dalam mimpimu." Sasuke mengubah wujudnya kembali ke wujud kelelawarnya. Terbang melalui jendela,dan dengan sedikit kekuatan sihirnya dia menutup jendela kamar Hinata.

* * *

Sang mentari telah terbit di ufuk timur, mengucapkan selamat pagi melalui sinar hangatnya. Membuat para burung bercicit senang dan mulai menyanyikan lagu pagi hari. Sang surya tak pelit untuk membagi sinar kehangatannya ke kamar Hinata, masuk melalui celah celah kecil di balik tirai. Nyanyian burung burung yang bertengger mesra di balik jendelanya seakan menjadi alarm yang menjemputnya dari alam mimpi.

"Eunghh.." gadis itu merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin seraya menguap lebar dengan netra yang masih tertutup.

"Sudah pagi rupanya." Hinata menyingkap selimutnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Dia melirik ke arah jendelanya, jendelanya terkunci rapat. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dan berfikir sejenak.

"Aneh, kupikir semalam aku membiarkan jendela ini terbuka. Apa mungkin semalam ada yang masuk ke kamarku?" tanyanya bingung, kemudian setelah beberapa saat dia tersenyum. "Mungkin Tenten-nee."

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, ia menemukan kakak iparnya yang tengah menyiapkan seragamnya. Dia memberikan senyum manisnya pada Tenten.

"Ohayou, Tenten-nee!" sapanya.

Tenten membalas senyumnya, "Ohayou, Hinata. Seragammu."

"Ah, H-harusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot. Letakkan saja disitu." Hinata menunjuk ke arah ranjangnya.

"Hinata.."

"Ya,"

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Tenten.

"Ehm maksudku, tanda itu. Apa tak terjadi sesuatu?" Tenten memperjelas pertanyaanya. Sesungguhnya ia merasa tak enak hati menanyakannya. Dia khawatir Hinata akan merasa tersinggung, tapi dia sangat mencemaskan Hinata.

"A-aku baik baik saja, meskipun terkadang ada sedikit rasa nyeri yang menjalar di bahuku. T-tapi hanya sesaat, selain itu tak ada yang terjadi. K-kau tak perlu khawatir."

Bohong. Bukan sedikit tapi sangat sakit, bahkan dia merasa bahunya terasa seperti terbakar. Tapi dia tak ingin membuat kakak iparnya itu cemas, oleh karena itu ia mencoba tersenyum lebar di depan Tenten.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu..tanda itu..tanda itu mungkin saja bisa merubahmu menjadi..vampire.."

Hinata mengangguk, Tenten membungkam mulutnya dengan jari jemarinya. Matanya berkaca kaca siap menumpahkan air mata. "Hinata.." Tenten beringsut memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau tak boleh menjadi vampire, tak boleh!" Tenten histeris, membuat Hinata ikut menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Tenten.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa maksudmu Hinata berubah menjadi vampire?" ujar seseorang di ambang pintu dengan nada dingin.

Kedua wanita itu terpaku di tempatnya, mereka tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"N-neji-nii."

 **To Be Continue..**

* * *

A/N :

Naaaah, adakah yang rindu sama saya? Haha oke oke saya tau ga ada, jangan bully saya please.

Ini pertama kalinya saya update setelah sekian lama, berapa lama? Saya juga udah sampe bulukan ini mojok terus tanpa progress.

Mungkin ada yang baca Serenade? Sudah up lagi loh.

Saya ingin berterima kasih kepada para reader yang terkadang masih nungguin fict saya. Selama dua tahun ada beberapa notif yang masuk dan bersyukur ternyata kalian masih notice fict saya.

Kedepannya, semoga saya masih terus main disini yhaaa ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..


End file.
